Wirebonding is used to electrically connect contacts within a semiconductor package. A metal wire (e.g., gold, copper, etc.) has one end ball-bonded to a bond pad on semiconductor die, and another end stitch (or wedge) bonded to a lead on a leadframe. In order to form such connections, the wire is fed through a capillary associated with a moveable bond head. For a ball bond, a ball is formed on the exposed end of the wire using an electronic flame off (EFO) mechanism. The ball is pulled against the end of the capillary and is then pressed into position on a pre-heated bond pad where a combination of heat, pressure, and ultrasonic vibration is used to cause the ball to adhere to the surface of the bond pad. With the ball end of the wire secured to the bond pad, the wire is payed out through the capillary as the bond head moves into position at the appropriate lead on the leadframe. A stitch bond is formed on the lead, and a tail wire is payed out through the capillary, clamped, and then severed. A new ball is then formed readying the wire end for the next ball bond, and the cycle is repeated.